The dark Side Of Seamus Finiggan
by Marblez
Summary: How come Seamus doesn't have his own character thing? Not fair! Seamus is trying to live with seeing his family killed infront of him, failing miserably until Harry steps in. Will eventually be slash, sorry if this doesn't float your boat.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Rose's are red, violets are blue, I own sod all, so you can't sue!

The Dark Side of Seamus Finnigan.

Prologue

They were gone, dead. He's seen them ripped apart by bullet's, he's watched as their bodies crumpled lifelessly to the ground. Later he's watched them lowered into the ground where they would rest ever more. He was alone now, his mum, his dad, his brother, his sisters-all gone.

And now? Now 16 year old Seamus Alan Finnigan had to put up with all his friends, so cheerful about their families and their perfect lives. Only Harry could possibly understand what he was going through but he couldn't burden Harry with that, he had enough on his own plate. So Seamus suffered alone. All alone...

A/N Sorry this is incredibly short but it's the prologue, a sort of teaser of what is to come (very depressed Seamus with knives, cigarettes and alcohol). Review any ideas you have and flame as much as you like cos my toes are rather cold and could do with warming up!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rose's are red, violets are blue, I own sod all, so you can't sue!

The Dark Side of Seamus Finnigan.

Chapter One

_Death...guns...bullets...screams...blood...death...so much death...the screams...the crying...let me out...let me out...LET ME OUT!_

Seamus sat up in his bed, covered in a sheen of sweat, his breathing ragged, tears leaking from his eyes. It was still dark outside and checking his clock Seamus found it was only 2:30 but he knew he'd get no more sleep that night. As if he got any real sleep any night.

He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror he smiled sadly, even he admited he looked terrible. Not only was he pale and thin but the two scabs across his cheek, causing by bullet's which luckily only scraped him deformed his face. It wouldn't be so bad when they receded to scars.

He splashed water onto his face before going back to the dormitory. The other boys were still asleep. Ron had managed to throw his dovet onto the floor and was now shivering lightly so Seamus, being the kind, nice person he was picked it up and draped it over the shivering red head. Dean was sleeping on his front, a bit like a baby. Neville was snoring reasonably quietly for him. Harry however was tossing on his bed, obviously suffereing from a nightmare like Seamus had been.

"Harry?" Seamus asked quietly. "Harry wake up, it's just a nightmare," Seamus shook Harry gently and jumped back in surprise when Harry sat bolt upright with a cry and punched the Irish boy in the cheek. Seamus fell to the floor, holding his now re-opened cuts.

"What the...? Seamus? Oh God did I hit you?" Harry asked panickly, jumping from the bed to kneel infront of Seamus. "I'm so sorry Seamus, I was dreaming of home and ..." Harry gasped realising he'd almost said too much.

"Don't worry about it Harry, it wasn't that hard," Seamus said, looking at his bloody hand.

"Oh God you're bleeding," Harry gasped, grabbing tissues from the box on his nightstand he pressed one to the cuts while giving Seamus th other one to clean his hand.

"It's alright Harry, why don't you try and go back to sleep?" Seamus suggested.

"What were you doing up Seamus? Did I wake you?" Harry asked worriedly, not moving.

"No, I was already up, woken by my own dreams," Seamus admitted quietly.

"You have nightmares too?" Harry asked amazed, as if he thought that he was the only 16 year old boy who still had them.

"Every night," Seamus admitted sadly.

"What are they about?" Harry asked quietly.

_"I love you Seamus, alway's remember that..."_

_"Mum, don't talk like that, it's not that bad."_

_"Don't worry seamus, it'll be alright..."_

_"Mum don't go!"_

_"You promise me you'll get out of here..."_

_"Mum I promise, mum please don't go..."_

_"I love you Seamus, stay safe..."_

_"Mum!" _

Seamus shook his head, fighting the build up of tears in his eyes. It didn't work and two trailed down his cheeks. Harry watched in shock as Seamus wiped them away.

"You don't need to tell me, I shouldn't have asked," he told the Irish boy quickly who smiled while wiping away two more tears. "I'm sorry Seamus, please don't cry."

"Sorry Harry, I don't usually cry about it, it doesn't matter, go back to bed," Seamus couldn't stop the tears now that they had begun. He hadn't really cried about his families death, it had been too quick, then at the funeral's he'd kept silent, appeared brave, then to his friends he acted like nothing was wrong. Only inside he was crying his heart out. And now he was crying on the outside too.

"Oh Seamus I'm sorry," Harry didn't mean to upset him and just pulled Seamus to him, rubbing his back soothingly. "Don't keep crying Seamus, I'm here, I'm here, it's alright," Harry murmered.

"I want my mum," Seamus mumbled.

"You'll see her in the holidays," Harry said, trying to be kind.

"No I won't...she's dead!" Seamus sobbed pathetically.

A/N It's getting a bit sad int it. Oh and sorry this took a wee while but I had really bad writers block on it.


End file.
